


Забытые истории времен рождения Руси

by 123ok



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient History, Ancient Russia, CHUD, F/M, Ilmen Slavs - Freeform, Rus' people - Freeform, Древняя Русь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123ok/pseuds/123ok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка из истории прихода "народа русь" (не путать с их потомками - жителями Киевской Руси и современными русскими)на новгородские земли, которые до этого населяли лишь финские и восточнославянские племена.Сам рассказ - о захвате русами славяно-финского города, точнее - о судьбе его женщин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забытые истории времен рождения Руси

**Author's Note:**

> Писано не с целью "разжигания межнациональной вражды", а, как гриться - "для души" (ну, или других мест). В сущности - история-то типичная для того времени или указанного периода становления государственности - тот же Рим начался с "похищения сабинянок".  
> И вообще, это все было очень давно и неправда. :) Хоть народная память и сохранила такое неполиткорректное творчество, как былина про Волха или предания про то, как от славян/русских "чудь под землю ушла, живьем закопалась".

А всем молодцам он приказ отдает:  
\- Гой еси вы, дружина хоробрая!  
Ходите по царству Индейскому,  
Рубите старова, малова,  
Не оставьте в царстве на семена,  
Оставьте только вы по выбору  
Не много не мало - семь тысячей  
Душечки красны девицы!

А и ходят ево дружина по царству Индейскому,  
А и рубят старова, малова,  
А и только оставляют по выбору  
Душечки красны девицы.

И тут Вольх сам царем насел,  
Взявши царицу Азвяковну,  
А и молоду Елену Александровну,  
А и те ево дружина хоробрыя  
И на тех на девицах переженилися.  
А и молоды Вольх тут царем насел,  
А то стали люди посадския,  
Он злата-серебра выкатил,  
А и коней, коров табуном делил,  
А на всякова брата по сту тысячей.

Былина «Волх Всеславьевич»

 

Взгляд Хельми - пустой и неподвижный, как у покойницы - испугал Любаву, наверное, больше всего, что ей довелось увидеть за этот ужасный день. 

Кроме как на смертном ложе подобного выражения на лице у веселой подвижной чудинки, которую словенка знала с детства, она себе представить не могла. Сходство с только что выкопанным из земли мертвецом усиливали перепачканное изодранное платье и комья земли пополам с травой, запутавшиеся в светлых растрепанных волосах. Обычно светлых волосах. 

Сейчас об их истинном цвете можно было только догадываться. 

«Но все верно – мы обе умерли. Вся наша прежняя жизнь окончена». 

«Муж» несильно толкнул ее в спину. 

\- Что смотришь, как на неродную? Наверняка, вместе хороводы водили.

Его голос – молодой, звонкий…ненавистный… вывел молодую женщину из оцепенения – подойдя к подруге, бессильно лежащей на руках у другого захватчика, она обтерла грязь с ее лица. Точнее попыталась - лишь сильнее развезла. Рус, державший Хельми, наблюдал за этим с нескрываемым интересом – ему явно хотелось как можно лучше рассмотреть свою добычу. Увидев бесплодность попытки привести девушку в порядок, он раздраженно выдохнул и нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу. 

\- Надо… - Любава сглотнула и повысила голос, стараясь говорить четче – конечно, язык этих проклятых русов похож на ее родной, разве что они как-то странно «цокают», но все же. – Надо искупать ее в горячей воде. В бане. 

\- Где? – Недоуменно переспросили оба мужчины. 

\- Такой дом, где моются. Мы переняли ее у них. – Она дернула подбородком в сторону Хельми. 

\- Стало быть, такие дома – в их конце города? 

\- Не только. На нашем…моем дворе, - «муж» нахмурился, но словенка упрямо повторила, - на моем дворе есть баня. Идемте. 

Рус, державший на руках чудинку, весело подмигнул покрасневшему от досады товарищу, и пошел вслед за его строптивой женой. 

\- Крепенький орешек. Ты же вроде ее уже раскусил, объездил? 

Тот раздраженно сплюнул и буркнул: 

\- Как только твою от грязи отскоблит – засажу ей так, что три дня ног свести не сможет. 

\- Лучше руки ей на ночь связывай – не ровен час прирежет. Хотя бы до тех пор, как живот расти не начнет. 

\- Со своей лучше ухо востро держи – не смотри, что мелкая. Я такое, что эти чудины с собой сделали – в первый раз видел, да и слышать не приходилось. 

Игорь легко встряхнул девушку, устраивая удобнее в своих медвежьих объятиях:

\- Вообще, словно ничего не весит – чисто воробей. Да уж, всей семьей живьем закопаться – та еще страсть. Там сама земля дышала. А эта безумная еще и вырывалась, когда я ее откопал, лишь когда целиком извлек и унес оттуда – утихла. Но теперь, как неживая. 

\- Отойдет. Бабья доля и нрав такой – когда ребенок под сердцем зашевелится – растает и смирится. 

После этого оба умолкли, внимательно рассматривая дом и двор, который достался Воисту вместе с супругой. Увиденное, похоже, примирило руса с характером Любавы – ее первый муж, сейчас сваленный в ров вместе с прочими защитниками городка – явно был рачительным хозяином. Все строения были не только в отличном состоянии, но и покрыты изящной резьбой. 

Игорь завистливо цокнул языком: 

\- А мне от стариков дом достался. Беспорядка много – сил, видать, уже не хватало за всем следить. Да и сам себе работы задал – зарубил прям в доме, теперь кровь не ототрешь – замазать разве. 

\- Ничего, поможем – теперь же в соседях. И им обеим как можно скорее забыться надо. Мать говорила: хлопоты по дому – лучшее снадобье от тоски. – Воист смотрел на жену, торопливо ходящую по двору, сначала набиравшую дров из поленницы, а потом загремевшую деревянными ведрами внутри маленького домика у самого забора. Просить его о помощи она явно не собиралась. 

«Плохо. Учить придется. Жаль, что у нас в племени своих женщин не хватило, чтобы по-доброму посвататься. А так держи всю жизнь под боком волчицу. Нет, сначала оно даже и забавно, но все же в доме хочется мира, а не брани». 

Спустя какое-то время из домика потянуло дымом. 

\- Несите ее сюда. 

Войдя через низкую дверь внутрь, русы с любопытством осмотрелись. В сущности – да, просто особый домик. Такой же очаг, от дыма которого закоптели стены, две лавки, два чана с водой, от одного из которых поднимался душистый пар, какие-то связки веток и трав…. 

\- Положите на лавку. И… - Любава многозначительно посмотрела в сторону двери. – Нужно запереться, чтобы пар не вышел. 

\- Ну, нет. – Резко ответил Воист, хватая жену за подбородок и вздергивая вверх. На тонкой шее алела длинная царапина – Любава тоже пыталась покончить с собой, едва только насытившийся ею мужчина чуть отвлекся. – Вдвоем мы вас не оставим. Тем более… тем более, что и сами не прочь помыться. А, Игорь? 

Женщина поджала губы:

\- Воды мало. 

\- Ничего, нам хватит. А не хватит – принесем. – Он принялся раздеваться. Игорь последовал его примеру.

Резко отвернувшись – так, что распущенные волосы засвистели – Любава рванула на подруге одежду – смысла беречь ее не было. Обнажив так и не пришедшую в себя девушку и намочив в горячей воде кусок ткани, словенка принялась заботливо и осторожно обмывать Хельми. 

\- И сама разденься. – Приказал ее новый муж. Она сделал вид, что не слышит. 

Воист, к тому времени полностью раздетый, подошел к ней и одним рывком содрал с нее платье, разорвав напополам. Но более ничего не сделал и даже не сказал, вернувшись обратно. 

Любава, теперь прикрытая одними лишь волосами, вновь принялась обтирать подругу, вглядываясь в детское личико с приоткрытым ротиком и вздернутым носом, стараясь не замечать мужских взглядов. А им было чему порадоваться - словенка была молода, крутобедра, со стройными ногами, с чистой, чуть смугловатой кожей.

Когда она, закончив обмывать тело чудинки, отошла, чтобы набрать воды в лохань, чтобы как следует вымыть Хельми волосы, выяснилось, что и Игорю достался аппетитный кусочек. Чудинка была очень нежной, светленькой, беленькой, изящной, как птичка, но все что надо – кругленькое. 

Забота о подруге, действительно, помогла Любаве забыться – она даже вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда закончив ополаскивать серебристые волосы Хельми, услышала мужской голос: 

\- Иди сюда. 

«О боги, нет. Опять…»

Мужчины открыто ласкали себя, явно выжидая только время, чтобы наброситься на свою добычу. И присутствие друг друга их едва ли смутит – взяв город, русы насиловали женщин прямо на виду у всех. Любава тоже, едва став вдовой, стала и «женой» – прямо на вечевой площади, стоя на четвереньках в задранном по шею сарафане, судорожно вцепившись пальцами в деревянный настил площади и мысленно благословляя небо, что она уже полгода, как не девица, и это чудовище не может причинить ей столько страха и боли, как могло бы. А вот бедная Хельми… 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я опять тащил тебя за волосы?

Воист выпрямился во весь свой немалый рост, его налитое, готовое к «бою» «копье», явно давало понять – ждать и шутить он сейчас не намерен. 

«Не опять… а, похоже, до конца моей жизни». – Сердце болезненно сжалось – только сейчас молодая женщина полностью осознала, что произошло. 

Что их город, за исключением молодых женщин, почти полностью вырезан, и защитить их, в случае ухода этих захватчиков, в чьем распоряжении они оказались целиком и полностью – будет просто некому. От этого защипало глаза, и к горлу подкатил комок – а ведь она не плакала даже тогда, когда ее Доброслав погиб у нее на глазах. Неизбежность – горькое слово. Дорога у них одна – разве что в могилу, но новые хозяева настороже, и семя одного из них уже в ее лоне и, быть может, уже дало всходы. 

Мужчина сделал резкий жест, и она поспешила упасть перед ним на колени. Застонав, он несильно ухватил ее каштановые волосы в охапку и, прижав лицо женщины к своим чреслам, принялся возить по нему стоячим удом, по шее, зарываться в чуть влажные волосы. Он так и не обмылся – и от него пахло резко и остро. Любава старалась хватать воздух ртом. Воспользовавшись этим, он втолкнул ей член в рот, предусмотрительно стиснув пальцами скулы – женщина замерла от потрясения, такие ласки ей были незнакомы. Он же, тяжело дыша, дергал ее головой туда-сюда, елозил концом изнутри по щекам, зубам, языку. Словенка закашлялась – рус, рассмеявшись, вышел, давая ей отдышаться: 

\- Привыкнешь. 

После этого все перевернулось, и Любава оказалась лежащей ничком на лавке между раздвинутых ног Хельми, очнувшейся и что-то жалобно кричавшей, но Игорь, мявший ее груди, зажимал ей рот поцелуем. 

\- Давай, полижи ее. Тогда ей будет не так больно. 

Пламенея от стыда, Любава высунула язычок и осторожно ткнулась в приоткрывшиеся розовые складочки. Чудинка вздрогнула, как от ожога, задергалась сильнее, но Воист прижал ее ногу коленом, и та постепенно затихла, как ужаленная пауком бабочка, до того бившаяся в паутине. Любава старательно водила языком, и вскоре почувствовала, как от ее ласк девушка обмякла, а складочки набухли, покрывшись соком. 

Муж словенки в это время тоже ласкал ее между ног, так что спустя какое-то время она сама беспокойно начала переступать с колено на колено. Заметив это, Воист довольно усмехнулся и, легко подхватив жену за пояс, отнес к соседней лавке, опять поставив на четвереньки. Ему явно нравилась эта поза – самой Любаве не слишком, но, пришло понимание, что теперь ее мнение будет учитываться в последнюю очередь. 

Он навалился на нее, и его тело накрыло ее всю полностью – и вогнав так, что его бедра звонко ударились о ее – принялся долбить ее с таким остервенением, словно намереваясь выбить из нее воспоминания о всей прежней жизни. Словенка охала, всхлипывала, стонала, покорно принимая в себя плоть победителя и истину, родом еще из животного мира – самочки должны рожать от сильнейших. 

«Как сошлось, что все это…в бане,… где и рожают…и на тот свет обмывают….»

Внезапно до нее донесся крик, и она, почти до хруста вывернув голову, увидела, как ходят ходуном тонкие белые ножки на широких мужских плечах...


End file.
